Im In Love with my bestfriend
by xXEclareForeverTogetherXx
Summary: Eli goldsworthy is in love with clare.clare is in love with eli they are bestfriends and in love so i guess what you could call it im in love with my bestfriend he,she, dosnt know it rated M for later chapters English/friendship/romance/drama/ plzz no rude comments its my first story so plzz dont put harsh comments
1. A Happy Break Up

FANFICTION MAY MESS UP MY WORDS WARNING. SO IF IT MAY LOOK MESSED UP U KNOW WHY JUST WANTED U 2 KNOW KK

_CLARES POV...JAKE UR BREAKING UP WITH ME!?.I STARTED TO FAKE CRY CUZZ I WAS ONLY WITH HIM CUZZ MOM,AND DAD THOUGHT HE WAS GOOD 4

ME THEY THINK EVERY BOY MY AGE THAT GOES TO CHURCH IS GOOD 4 ME U KNOW I CANT THINK OF 1 BOYFRIEND THAT I HAD I PICKED BUT THIS WILL

BE THE LAST TIME 4 :IM SORRY BUT I HAVE FEELING'S 4 KATIE IM SORRY I HOPE WE CAN BE FRIEN-CLARE:NO GOODBYE JACOB MARTIN.I RAN

OUT FAKE CRYING BUT WHEN I GOT ON MY BIKE I NEVER FELT SO FREE AND HAPPY AND DID I SAY FREE AND LAUGHY AND SMILEY THE WIND IN MY HAIR

IT JUST FELT SOO GOOD BUT I WAS EXCITED TO START MY SENIOR YEAR BABY!.WHEN I GOT HOME MY MOM STARTED QUESTIONING ME LIKE, WHERE

HAVE U BEEN,OHH SWEETY DID U GET JUMPED. .CLARE:MOM I DIDNT GET JUMPED!. OKAY JAKE BROKE UP WITH ME I SAID WITH A SMILE ON MY FACE AS

BIG AS BIG FOOT'S CM:OHH SWEETY IM :DONT BE I NEVER LOVED HIM BUT THANKS 4 BEING SUPPORTIVE CM:SHES TAKING IT SO HARD IT

BREAKS MY HEART .TO CLARE.I WAS JUMPING 4 JOY LIKE A HUNGRY BUNNY RABIT THAT FOUND A CARROT"BOUNCE" THEN MY CUMPUTER DINGED LIKE A

OVEN DOES WHEN YOUR MOM'S COOKING THE WORST MEAL EVER AND SHE CALLS IT A "SURPRISE" YEAH WELL IT CERTINLY IS A WAS A

MSG FROM MY GBF(AKA GUY BFF) OR 1 OF THEM IT WAS ELI.**ELI_LIES ALOT:HEY BLUE EYES. CLARE-E-23:HEY JAKE BROKE UP WITH ME!.ELI_LIES **

**ALOT:IM -E-23:WHY DO PEOPLE TELL ME SORRY I DIDNT EVEN LIKE THE BOY MY MOM PICKED HIM OUT SHE PICKED OUT **

**KC,FITZ, GOSH : _LIES ALOT: WELL IM NOT SORRY?.CLARE-E-23:THANK YOU 4 NOT BEING SORRY I APPRICATE IT :).ELI_LIES ALOT:NO **

**PROBLUM?. GOSH YOUR SO WEIRD YOUR CONTAGUS-E-23:ILL TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT ;).ELI_LIES ALOT:WHATEVER HELPS YOU **

**SLEEP AT NIGHT EDWARDS ;).CLARE-E-23:WELL _LIES ALOT:BYE BLUE _LIES ALOT:HAS SIGNED MONDAY,CLARE: IM SO READY ELI WILL BE **

**HERE I 1'.HONK,HONK' CLARE:BYE MOM,DAD. .HEY :HEY BLUE EYE' HANG LATER?.CLARE:SURE ID LOVE TO!.AT SCHOOL.,'ELI:ITS OFFICAL IM **

**DEAD AND I WENT TO HEL-CLARE:HEY! SHUT UP IT AINT THAT BAD WELL MAYBE A LITTLE I HAVE TO FACE 'GULP' K.C. HE IS IN MY CLASS **

**AND HE SAID HE WANTS ME :WELL YOU HAVE :THX ATLEAST I HAVE SOMEONE TO STICK UP 4 :NO PROB BLUE EYES ANY :"KISSES ELI'S **

**CHEEK" THANKS MY KNIGHT AND SHINNIG ARMAR ;).ELI:LIKE I SAID NO PROB ;) IN CLARES CLASS AND ELI'S" KC:HEY CLARE WANNA GET **

**BACK 2GETHER?.CLARE:KC U CANT JUST DO THAT!.KC:WHAT?.CLARE: HEY CLARE WANNA GET BACK 2GETHER! I SAID :EXUSE **

**ME!.CLARE:JUST BACK OFF! KC:NO !.ELI COMES AND SAVES THE DAY LIKE SUPER MAN DID CUZZ HE NEEDED TO GET OUT OF SUPER SKIN **

**TIGHT TIGHTS**

**ELI WAS WAY CUTER :I BELIVE SHE TOLD U TO BACK HE SAID.:WHY SHOULD I? EMO BOY!?.KC SAID THEN ELI SAID SOMTHING THAT MADE **

**ME BLUSH AS RED **

**AS SKIN BLOOD AND SOMTHING I WISH WOULD HAPP:CUZZI..IM..HER..BF :PROVE IT KISS ON THE LIPS KC SAID ELI'S POV..CLARE WAS **

**STILL BLUSHING ROSE RED **

**AND I WAS HAPPY THAT HE SAID THAT CUZZ I WAS INLOVE WITH MY BESTFRIEND I ACCUALLY SMIRKED AT THIS TIME I WOULDNT MIND **

**MAKING OUT WITH CLARE MY BFF/CRUSH/HOPEFULLY SOON TO BE GIRLFRIEND .JUST THOUGHT MAKES ME WANNA IDK WHAT IT MAKES ME **

**WANNA DO IT MAKES ME HAPPY I LOVED CLARE SHE WAS HOT/AND HAD HER CUTE MOMENT/SMART/SWEET/FUNNY/MY SARCATICNESS **

**WAS RUBBING OFF ON HR WE BOTH LEANED IN AND...**


	2. Chapter 2

OK I know That Last Chapter Was A Fail Correction MAGER FAIL But I Hope This Chapter Will Make Up For It =D Eli:18,Clare:17,Adam:18,Ali:17 XXXXXX Clare Pov: Eli's Face Was Leaning Closer I Soon Felt Eli's Breath On My Face He Got Closer And Closer But Was Interuppted By The One And Only..K.C "Okay,Okay I Get It Your A Couple But That Dosen't Mean I'M Giving up See Ya Later Clare-Sexy-Bear".  
K.C Said Why Can't He Realize I Don't Wanna Be With Him!...I Wanna Be With Eli But Who Am I Kidding I'M Just The Petheic Bestfriend Who Nobody God I'M Falling Hard For Him But I Can't Tell Him It Will Ruin Our Friendship I Rather Have Him As A Friend Then Not Have Him In My Life At All. "Hey Clare Can I Talk To You For A Second?". Eli Said 'Yeah Sure" I Said 'Um I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Come To My House To Watch A Movie?". He Said "Yeah What Time Should I Come Over?". I Said "Umm Is 7 Ok?". He Asked "Perfect". "Great See You Then Blue Eyes". He Smirked And Began To Walk My Cellphone Rang I Didnt Reconize The Caller But I Awnsered It "Hello?" But No One Awnsered The Line Ju

XXXXXX

Eli Pov: Clare,Clare,Clare Shes All I Think Loved Her Since I Knew What Love Is I Can't Get Her Out Of My Head And Those Beautiful Blue Eyes The Way She Bites Her Lip Oh God I'm In Love With My Bestfriend.I Think I Love Her More Than Julia,But The Thing Is Does She Love Me Like I Love Her...Well I'll Find Out Tonight."Hey Eliiii" Imogen Said In A Flirty Tone "Umm Hi" I Said Akwardly "Do You Wanna Go Make Out In The Supplie Closet?". She Said As Running Her Index Finger Up And Down My Shoulder To My Elbo "How About Not" I Said Giving Her A Hint To Stop "Why Are You So Grouchy?" She Pouted "Because You Won't Leave Me Alone!". I Said Frustrated She Seemed Frightened "Whatever I'll Give You Time To Cool Off And I'll Ask You Again" She Said Before Walking Off God Why Can't That Girl Take A Hint! Shes So Annoying And She Gets Me So Angry At Times.

XXXXXX A/N: I know No One Likes This Girl Including Me (i Only Like Her In Season 12)But Its A Little Pov.

Imogen Pov: I Know Eli Is Confused About His Love For Me Now But I Know He Will Come Crawling To Me But I Just Have To Get Someone Out Of The Way...That Just So Happens To Be The One And Only Clare Edwards.

XXXXXX

K.C Pov: Clare Wants Me Back Shes Just In Denial About Her Feelings For Me But Once I Get Her Back I'll Take It Slow And Act Like The Perfect And Sweet Boyfriend But After Like A Month I'll Persuade Her To Let Me "Make Love" To Her But Theres Only One Thing Standing in My Way It IS That Emo Freak Elijah Goldsworthy.

XXXXXX

Eli Pov: *Knock,Knock* I Went To Open The Door It Was Clare "Hey". "Hey..What Movie Are We Watching?". She Asked "Um I'll Surprise you *20 Minutes Later* "Eli You Didnt Tell Me It Is A Horror Movie You Know How I Hate Horror Movies". "Oh Is It A Horror Movie Didnt Notice" I Sarcasticly Said As I Playfully Shurged She Stuck Her Tounge Out At Me. No Ones Pov: She Ploped Down On The Couch She Playfully Hit Him He Hit Her Back They Kept Going Back And Forth Untill They Accidently Fell On Top Of Each Other They Were Laughing Until They Noticed How Close They Were And Leaned In And Kissed It Was Like Magic When They Kissed They Actually Felt Sparks Picked Her Up With Her Legs Wrapped Around His Waste And Contniued To Kiss Her And Walked Up The Stairs To His Room And Shut The Door

NEXT MORNING

Clare Pov: i Woke Up In A Room That Deffintley Wasn't Had Dead Hand Posters,It Was Painted Black Oh My God This Is This Is Eli's Room"Eli!". I Shouted "Go Away Mom 5 More Minutes". He Said In A Very Deep Voice And Tired "Eli I'm Not our 


End file.
